stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Canapp
| occupation = Medical doctor Starfleet officer | title = Chief Medical Officer | stationed = (2379-2381) | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }}Christina Canapp was a human doctor, serving in Starfleet in the late 24th century. She was chief medical officer on the from 2379 to 2381. ( ) Early life and career Tina was born on Mars in 2338. At age 18, she enrolled at Bradbury University Medical School, and upon graduation in 2363 began practicing medicine in her native Burroughs City. As offworld immigration to Mars increased over the next several years, Dr. Canapp found herself dealing more and more with alien pathogens. To better equip herself, she took an internship at the Academy of Biosciences on Centaurus in 2366. She demonstrated natural skills at diagnosing and treating alien diseases. Her theoretical work in xeno-epidemeology brought her to the attention of Starfleet Medical, who recruited her in 2370. Starfleet After a year of training at Starfleet Academy, she was commissioned a Lieutenant junior grade in 2371 and she was assigned to the medical staff on Starbase 129. During the Federation Civil War, Starbase 129 was far enough removed from the center of hostilities that, according to Canapp, "the war might as well not have been going on." While the internal Federation conflict wasn't high on her priority list, she did find herself treating a number of Cardassian refugees during the Klingon-Cardassian War. In 2373, there was an outbreak of Rigelian fever aboard a Talarian freighter that docked at the starbase. Canapp treated the Talarian crew, and they appeared to make a full recovery, but she was surprised two days later when four of the crew died suddenly. Examining the bodies, Canapp found that the fever had mutated, bonding to portions of their DNA. She tested the rest of the crew for the same condition, with negative results. Before Dr. Canapp could investigate further, the four bodies disappeared from the station's morgue and the Talarian ship departed. After she made inquiries, a Starfleet Intelligence officer came to collect her research material, and encouraged her to let the matter drop. (PDN: "Dark Helix") In 2374, Dr. Canapp transferred to the as assistant chief medical officer. She would transfer to the in 2377, where she met Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker. Along with Riniker, Tina transferred to the in 2379, where she served as Chief Medical Officer. Less than an hour after coming aboard the Pendragon, she was called to the transporter room, where she discovered the bodies of four crewmen who had been the victims of transporter sabotage. Shortly thereafter, she treated Admiral Mark Coleman for radiation poisoning. (PDN: "True North", "Restoration") Later that year, she was confronted by the same mutation of Rigelian fever she encountered six years earlier. (PDN: "Dark Helix") Dr. Canapp left the Pendragon after the ship's mission to the Gamma Quadrant in early 2381. (PDN: "A Quiet Darkness") Background notes and trivia * is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Christina Canapp is "played" by . * and were also considered for the role. Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina Canapp, Christina